


Spilt Wine

by torino10154



Series: 7th Anniversary Drabbles [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Frottage, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Spilt Wine

The moment Teddy walked into the kitchen, Draco couldn't resist him for another second. 

Teddy and his stupid hair—currently a stunning honey blond, tipped with blue—and easy smile and perfect arse.

They were kissing, groping, and grinding against the wall, dinner plates shattered on the floor, wine spilling from the bottle.

Teddy moaned, head falling back against the wall with a thump as he shuddered through his orgasm.

"I want to fuck you," Draco murmured into his ear.

"Fuck, Draco," Teddy replied. "God, yes."

Draco Apparated them to his bed and didn't get out of it until breakfast.


End file.
